


Butlers in Love

by CrimsonTears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay ASF, Love, actually just fluff don't worry, amane's heart going doki doki for canary, canary being smooth as fuck, canary x amane, girl love, i love these two so much man, i need more content of them so hell i'll make the content myself, lesbians may or may not have their happy ending, oblivious shy amane, pure girl love, underappreciated ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Amane has been feeling a bit weird lately. Heart tightening, and yearning to see a certain person's smile. It's up to Canary to figure out what her problem is. (One-shot)





	Butlers in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you.... cute lesbians. ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭

Amane couldn't explain it. Ever since she returned from the mission to escort Killua to the hospital, she's been feeling weird. After saying her goodbyes to Canary, there was a loud beating in her chest. There was a yearning to see her again. To see her smile, to hear her voice.

But why?

She contemplated asking her grandmother, but the old woman couldn't possibly understand such feelings. Perhaps she was just feeling a little sick. So, after returning to the Butlers' quarters, she grabbed herself a drink of water and plopped herself down in a chair. More often than not, she saw a few of the Butlers flirt among each other, despite warnings that a relationship wasn't allowed. That didn't seem to be any of concern to most of them, apparently in the belief that as long as they weren't caught it was fine.

Yet, several times Illumi and Kikyo caught them and dealt punishment as a result. Truth be told though, Amane never bothered herself with romance to begin with. A few times guys have made a pass at her, but she always turned them down. None of them interested her, and she was more focused on her work. She had to respect the Zoldycks, and their rules.

''Hey Miss Amane, you're looking a little red there.'' Canary was leaned over, curiously staring at the fellow butler. ''Are you alright?''

Amane all too nervously backed up, her cheeks reddening even further from the sudden closeness. Then it happened, her heart began to beat faster. Her face was warm enough that she nearly thought she was coming down with a fever. ''...Canary.'' she turned away, finding herself unable to look the girl in the face.

Canary chuckled, finding the reaction amusing. She was genuinely concerned though. ''Something wrong?'' Warmth engulfed the smile she gave Amane, to which the other's heart only then began to beat faster if that was even possible.

''Do you mind if I talk privately with you? It's important.'' At the request, Canary quirked a curious brow though followed Amane to her room nonetheless. When they walked inside, Amane seemed very anxious, suddenly more aware of all her surroundings and wanting to be sure nobody was watching them. It led to an erupted chuckle on Canary's part, finding her behavior a little humorous. It had her wondering what this issue was about.

''If you like, you may sit.'' Amane offered her a spot beside her on the bed, finding herself unable to give the other butler eye contact. Canary still remained confusion on the behavior, sitting beside her.

''You're behaving strangely, what's the problem?'' Canary asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Then, the taller woman sighed with flushed cheeks. ''You are!''

This only struck more confusion on the younger's part, ''What exactly did I do? I thought we were on good terms with each other.''

''No, no!'' Amane quickly said, ''Every time I think about you, I feel this weird tightness in my chest. I always yearn for your presence, and every time I look at yourself I find myself in a daze. I don't understand any of it!'' She was so confused, these feelings were all knew to her and she couldn't comprehend the reasoning for them occurring. It only continued to infuriate Amane.

''Oh..'' Canary's eyes widened a little at the confession, though soon a small smile shaped her lips. ''Miss Amane...'' a hand was gently placed atop of Amane's, grabbing her attention while at long last their eyes met. ''I believe they call that... having a crush.''

''...Crush?'' It was clear how inexperienced in love she was, unfamiliar to the term. Most of her life was spent training to be a butler for the Zoldyck family, never time for anything else. ''Is there any way I can get rid of this 'crush'?''

Again, Canary found this all too humorous. To think someone would crush on her of all people, perhaps it was because of that little conversation they had while purchasing tickets for an airship. Amane only continued to prove just how adorable she really was. This gave the younger butler a golden opportunity. ''I have a suggestion.''

''Anything, as long as it'll help me get rid of these complicated feelings!'' At that, along with the determined expression Amane wore it only made Canary chuckle. With a finger she gestured for her to lean down a little, since their heights held a few inches difference. Once the proximity was close enough, softly and all too gently Canary pressed her lips to the unsuspecting butler. It was only a few short seconds, not wanting to startle Amane too much. Yet, it seemed a little late for that with how she froze after Canary pulled away.

''C-Canary... why did you-'' Amane stammered, pretty much at a loss for words. She hadn't expected that to the solution to her 'crush' issue. It did, however, make her heart jump. It made her yearning even stronger.

Canary, however began thinking kissing her may have not been the smartest move. A frown came forth as she rubbed her nape, ''Sorry, but the way you was talking I just thought... you may...'' Canary chewed on her bottom lip, hesitation brewing withdrawing her gaze. ''I thought you may have had feelings for me.'' her own chest tightened, hoping she wasn't mistaken at least. She really liked Amane herself, and was willing to take a little risk if she could share moments like these with her. Privately, alone together.

''I could leave, if you want...'' Just as Canary began pulling her hand away, Amane grabbed it. A gentle, yet firm grip. It caught the younger butler by surprise, ''..Miss Amane..?''

''...Could you...'' her voice was soft, and her cheeks were warm and crimson. ''Could you do that again?'' Amane wanted to experience the sensation again. It had been her first kiss, and more than anything felt like nothing she had ever experienced.

Canary, felt her own cheeks warm up, though didn't hesitate a moment after that confirmation to kiss her once more. This kiss lasted a couple of seconds more, to which their fingers intertwined. After pulling away, their foreheads touched. ''If all those feelings I had before meant I had a 'crush', then what do you call wanting to kiss you over and over again?''

Warmth filled her smile, ''I guess you can call it love, and wanting to be...'' a finger brushed loose hairs behind Amane's ear, ''My girlfriend? Though it would mean having to sneak around, since you know what happens if we get caught..'' her grip on Amane's hand tightened at the thought, yet it didn't instill fear since how she felt for Amane was stronger than her fear of the Zoldycks.

Another kiss initiated by Amane this time, was given. ''Canary, do you have feelings of love for me as well?''

''I wouldn't still be here if I didn't.'' She gave a heartfelt laugh, ''I always thought of how adorable and beautiful you are, never thought I'd end up kissing you. It's... like a dream.''

''Would you be willing to take that risk... for me?'' Amane seemed nervous asking such a thing, since it was a bold, selfish request to ask of someone. It meant death if they got caught.

Seeing that look of worry on her face, Canary couldn't help but feel guilty. ''Of course, I'm sure we can do this.'' Anything for her. Neither of them had ever expected of feeling this strongly for anyone. Yet they sat on the bed, loving gazes directed at each other.

Before leaving to continue their duties, Amane just needed one more. Canary's fingers laced through her silky, straight locks and brought her in for a lingering, chaste kiss. They wanted to make it last. Neither of them knew if this could be the last time they kissed, neither of them knew if this was the last they'll ever see of each other, so for now they wanted to make every affectionate gesture count.


End file.
